freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Comparison of Freeciv's civ2 modpack and Civilization II
Feedback from a tester I've wasted 5 hours on the freeciv civ2 modpack, and that's enough. I'm not finishing the game. My pc is lucky I didn't break it for cheating. Worst surprise: diplomats can't use their second movement point after landing from a ship, which completely ruins the tech-pirate strategy that works so well in the real civ 2. Second worst: units with movement 1 that are sitting on swampland can't move off the square in only 1 turn. Last I'm willing to see: city walls are maintenance-free. In the real civ 2, they cost 3 gold per turn, which prevents rabbit-breeding AI's like the Irish from putting city walls around all 30 of their little podunk size-3 villages. A civ-2 city has to be around size 6 to 8 to support city walls. The effect on the game is impossible to overstate. If I were to keep playing this mod, I would only end up running into more nasty surprises. It's nothing at all like the real civ2. Sorry to be blunt, but it sucks. in 2011 Trireme If you ever create similar page about civ1, this would definitely belong to the list there; I don't know if it applies to civ2. Freeciv no longer has civ/2 compatibility as goal as such. While civ/2 rulesets try to mimic respective games as closely as possible with the freeciv engine, development of that engine is not strictly prohibited from abandoning any civ/2isms, though we have very rarely used that freedom to drop features. One feature we have dropped are fully civ1 compatible triremes. The "Trireme" unit type flag (which is not use in default rulesets) does limit unit to the coastline, but then does so to the extend that move away from the coastline is considered illegal. In civ1, you were free to move around the ocean during the turn, but to return to the coast between turns or risk sinking. To list some of the consequences: 1) Even if you know there to be safe land on the other side, you can't go over during the turn 2) You definitely can't "take risk" and just try to sail over vast Ocean when you're stuck to small island 3) You can't map seas around your island by moving out of the shore and back during the turn 4) There's no risk in "trying" to move to the ocean. Rules will allow it only if it's safe and there's land on the other side (despite you not knowing beforehand whether there is) Cazfi (talk) 07:36, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for info, I never got the idea of UnsafeCoast in classic, experimental, or similar rulesets: A trireme cannot move to deep ocean, let alone inaccessible; the UnsafeCoast flag for these terrains is unclear. Coastal oceans also have this flag, but it has no obvious effect in classic or similar rulesets. Lakes (and rivers, but I have not yet tested this) are apparently safe, or rather, they don't have the UnsafeCoast flag. Dunnoob (talk) 12:41, February 25, 2016 (UTC)